The One and Only
by BloodyKurama29x
Summary: Kluke is the new girl in Talta, once she discovered that she is a shadow wielder things start to go crazy and her life changes. When Kluke meets new people and a cute boy at school will she trust them to tell them her life story? Join Kluke as she tries to live a normal life as she falls in love and also tries to save her power from evil. ;On Hiatus; Kludropov, ShuBou and JiroSahli
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay, this is my very story so please don't critisize. And yes, mind the mis spelling I might not have the best English, but its okay.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon! I only own this storyline and my OC!**

**Side Note: Mind you this story will have alot of switching of p.o.v s.**

**The One and Only - Blue Dragon High School Fanfic**

Kluke's P.O.V

I stared out of my winder taking abreak from finishing unpacking and literally, why did I have to bring so much stuff? It's not like me, I mean, all I ever had was maybe 1 suitcase of 3 pairs of clothes, 4 fairs of shoes, my necklace my mom gave me before she died, and that's it. So why was my luggage so heavy? Well, that's not something to worry about now because I just moved to Talta from Jibral, so far it's peaceful. But I really am not exited about my first day at High School. My last school did not end so well.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the sun started to set. Well, time to get back to unpacking I guess... As I got up from where I was sitting, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I went over and picked up the item and found it was a picture book. I guess that's why my luggage was so heavy, I mean it's at least 3 inches wide and It's fat enough to hold at least 250 photos in it.

I opened the first page of the book and looked at all the photos of when I was younger. In most of these photos we're pictures of me and my childhood friends; Shu and Jiro. They used to visit me all the time in Jibral, but I had no clue where they lived. We've been best friends since we were 5.

As I stared long and hard at the one picture that caught my eye the sun started to do down and was replaced by the moon. It's beautiful, I always loved to look at the moon at night, admire it from my window at how it beautifully glows and how it sparkles when it's relection hits the water. The other thing I used to alweays love to see were the stars, they would always hold a meteor shower once ever 4 years. I always wished I could go, but sadly, the meteor showers stopped after my parents died.

That reminds me, I wonder what Shue and Jiro are doing right about now... It's been a year since they last visited before I moved to Talta, and exactly two years before I discovered that I was a Shadow Wielder, a Phoenix to be exact. I always admired the phoenix. After the showers stopped and my parents died, I discovered an ancient library in Jibral and bought all of the books that researched Phoenix. Phoenix is an ancient bird that it's power was used to seal away darkness, although I always wondered by my mother had this necklace, I understood the second I read it in one of the books.

The necklace was used for Phoenis's shadow weilder because the weilder's shadow didn't exactly becone one with the weilder, so they carried the necklace around the weilder's neck to help summon Phoenix when the time was right. I'm guessing my mother found this necklace and kept it so that one day, she would give it to me. As I looked out my window I couldn't help but think about how tomorrow will work out. Since I've always been cooped up inside alot and always read what people call "boring old story books" I've never really made any friends. I was always teased and picked on.

So I don't think that this new school will be any better. I just wish Shu and Jiro we're here... It's be nice to see them again. But I guess I might go exploring later tomorrow when school is over with. There's just one thing in my mind that's troubling me to no end.

I just am not looking forward to my first day...

**Well, how's I do? Good, Great, Perfect, Bad, Horrible? If you have any ideas for this story don't be shy to post them once I get a chance to read them all. Next chapter will decide if Kluke's thoughts will come true! Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Okay, this is my very story so please don't critisize. And yes, mind the mis spelling I might not have the best English, but its okay.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon! I only own this storyline and my OC!**

**Side Note: Mind you this story will have alot of switching of p.o.v s.**

**The One and Only - Blue Dragon High School Fanfic**

Kluke's P.O.V

When the sun rose, it's shadow seeping into my windows, and into my eyes. As my eyes drifted open I couldn't help but smile at the sun. This was how I always loved being woken up in the mornings. As my eyes drifted to my alarm clock it read: 6:45 AM. I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser, I opened it and pulled out my tenkai outfit. As I got dressed I couldn't stop from looking at myself in the mirror, I wore a white turtle neck with a light blue top covering with leggings and over that a light blue diamon pattern skirt with long green socks and purple boots. Last but not least I wore black fingerless gloves and my hair up in it's usual ponytail, but with a light purple ribbin.

As I admired myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. I glaced at the clock one last time, 6:56 AM. I guess I better get to school now, I still have that feeling in my stomach... Hopefully it will go away by the time I get to school. I should be happy, I hear that my cousin goes to this school, so I know at least one person that goes to my new school. As I walked over to my nightstand, I picked up the my necklace and put it on, I vowed in my head that I would NEVER take it off.

As I walked allong the path to school, I probably wasn't watching where I was going because the next thing I new, I was on the ground. "Oww..." I said as I lifted my hand and placed if on my forehead.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." I took the hand that was given to me and slowly got up. "It's okay, I'm used to it." I slowly took my hand off of my now sore forehead and my eys widened, "Alex?!" Alex's eyes widened the same time mine did and suddenly I was engulfed into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around her back, hugging her back with warmth of my own. Once we pulled away from the hug she suddenly took my hand.

"OMG it's so good to see you again! Are you the new student everyone has been talking about?" I nodded as I let her hold my hand but started walking again. I can't believe Alex ges to my new school! Now I won't be so alone! I though.

It didn't take long before we reached the school, Once we reached the school, she left me to the principal's office to get my schedule. As we enter the office, she walked to the principles desk, I followed in suit. "Kluke, right?" I nodded and she smiled, "Here's your stuff, I made sure to have you and your cousin have the same schedule so she can show you around. Good luck and have a nice day." I grabbed my schedule and started to read it as we walked out of the room, onceI remember allof my classes, it's way easier to get to class.

Simple enough, I have Math first, Social Studies second, Science then Lunch and Dance Class. As I memorized my schedule enough times so that I won't forget, I put the small paper back inside my backpack. I looked at Alex and she suddenly smiled. "Oh that reminds me! You just have to meet my frineds! You're gonna love them!" I raised my eyebrow at the last sentence causing her to sigh. "Look, Kluke, I know that after your last school, you don't trust anyone, but I'm serious you are just gonna love my friends. C'mon just trust me!"

"Hey Alex!" As soon as I heard new voices I instictively hid behind Alex, making sure that tone, no one saw me, and two, my bangs we're covering my face. But sadly, the first reason went through the window, "Hey Ale, who's that behund you?" I tried to hide even more but Alex just wasn't having it. "This is my cousin Kluke,"

I heard two of them gasp, I thought it was strange but the next sentance totally blew my mind. "Kluke? Is that you?" My eyes widened as I slowly lifted my head to meet the eyes of my choldhood friends. "Shu? Jiro?" My voice felt hoarse, well that made sence because I haven't seem then in what felt like 5 years but it was only a year.

I was suddenly engulfed into a hug from forward. "I can't believe you're here! We have so much to catch up on! Oh, did Alex introduce you to the rest?" I shook my head no causing both Jiro and Shu to frown. I giggled a little at their reactions and they had huge smiles on their faces, "Yay! Kluke is happy!" I stopped giggling and just smiled, rolling my eyes. "Of course you say that after not seeing me for a year, to typical Shu." He scratched the back of his head out of embarassment.

Me and Shu turned to Jiro, who was in front of at least 3 other people. Two we're girls and one was a boy, my eyes drifted to the girls as Jiro becan talking, "Kluke, this is Bouqet and Sahlia." I gave them a small nod, "And here is Andropov," My eyes traveled to the boy called Andropov. My eyes locked onto baby blue ones. I gave him a small nod which he returned.

Bouquet was the first to speak to break a 2 minute silence, "Alex, did you show Kluke around yet?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest, "Nope, I was about to when you guys showed up. Hey I got an idea! How about we all show her around?" I can clearly see that she's trying to get me to open up the the rest, but that just ain't happeninga, at least not today.

**How'd I do? Good, Bad, Awesome? Just comment in the reviews and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, feel free to let me know and I'll look at them when I get the chance to. Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay, this is my very story so please don't critisize. And yes, mind the mis spelling and errors I might not have the best English, but its okay.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon! I only own this storyline and my OC!**

**Side Note: Mind you this story will have alot of switching of p.o.v s.**

**The One and Only - Blue Dragon High School Fanfic**

Bouquet's P.O.V

As I walked with the gang to show Kluke around the school I couldn't help but sense a strange aura coming from Kluke. That's weird, I usually only sense that kind of aura when there are other Shaodw Weilers around, but Kluke isn't a Shadow Weilder, is she? I quickly dissmissed the strange feeling and focused my attention to where I was walking so I don't bump into anything or anyone, especially Clara...

Even though Andropov is dating her, I still don't like her, but I have to deal with it. As we walked down the hall to dance class, I couldn't help but drift towards Kluke, who was looking at the room amazed. I tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump before looking at me, "Can I see your schedule?" Wid a small nod she took her schedule out of her backpack before handing it to me.

I looked through the list, 'Let's see... Math, Social Studies, Science, Lunch, and last but not least Dance Class'. My eyes widened when I saw she had Dance Class, Clara is in Dance Class as well! Well, I am too, but still, Clara is trouble. As I gave the schedule one last look I gave it back to her which she gladly put it back in her backpack before returning her attention to the front.

As we ended the tour, I gladly conntected my arm with Kluke, causing her to raise a questioning eyebrow at me, "You and I have Math together, I'll show you where it is," I said before turning to the rest, "I'm gonna take Kluke to Math class before we're late, we'll mett at Lunch okay?" I saw them nod before smiling and walking off with Kluke.

Alex's P.O.V

As I watched Bouquet walk off with Kluke I sighed. Andropov looked at me worried, "You okay?" I slightly nodded, Andropov looked around to make sure no one was near him, me, Shu, and Jiro before motioning us to walk over to a bench. As we all sat down Shu looked at me before asking, "What's up with Kluke? She wasn't like this before."

"You're right Shu, she wasn't. Not before the accident." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Shu said a silent 'oh' while Jiro looked down at the ground. Andropov, not knowing about this 'accident', started to ask, "What accident?" I sighed before looking at the clock on the wall across from where were all sitting. "Alex..."

I sighed once again before returning my gaze to Andropov who was waiting for an answer, "About 4 years ago when Kluke was 6 her parents died from a village raid. Kluke was heartbroken, so heartbroken she stayed in her hime, refusing to come out for anything. Not even I, her closest family couldn't get her to come out. She's been alone ever since." Andropov's eyes widened, before quickly turning his head to the hall where Bouquet and Kluke had left.

I raise an eyebrow, "Why are you so suddenly interested huh? Although if you want to learn more you have to hear it from her, I can't spill her whole life story. Besides, we gotta get to class soon," I said as I glaned once more at the clock before awaiting an answer for my question. Andropov slightly blushed before turning his head away fro a second before replying, "I just wanted to know, although why can't she tell us?"

I frowned before crossing my arms over my chest, "It's very hard to explain, and like I said, I just can't spill her whole life story, but I can tell you this," I saw Andropov, Shu and Jiro all look at me, I especially paid attention to how Andropov looked at me before saying, "She just doesn't trust others. She's not like other people, she used to always stay in the library reading and researching ancient birds. I do recall one night before her parents died that she always wished she could watch the meteor show though..."

Andropov's P.O.V

"Meteor shower?" I heard movement coming from Shu while I turned my gaze to Jiro, "Right, I once heard Kluke always say about how she wanted to go so badly, but could never go there." Jiro said before looking at me and answered my un-spoken question, "Every 5 years from where Kluke lived there we're meteor showers, but they stopped soon after Kluke's parent's died. Even 'til this dai it's never returned and a mystery." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Alex nodded before getting up and streched.

"Well, it's about time we got to class, c'mon you guys, we don't wanna be late. Or else Mr. Hansworth will have our heads." She replied before walking towards our class. As we walked to class I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to Kluke, 'she sounded interesting, maybe I should get to know her better.' But then Alex's voice ran through my head, "_She just doesn't trust others, she's not like other people." _

Other people? What does that mean? My eyes widened, is she the last Shadow Weilder? I doubt it, also earlier I saw Bouquet look strangley at Kluke, I have to ask her about that.

~*~*~*  
**Yay! Chappy 3 is here! Let me know how this one turned out; Good, Bad, Amazing, just don't put rude comments up. Like I wanred you guys, this is my first sotry, so please be nice.**


End file.
